vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
Elevator
Solution #Take the red, yellow, blue, and green handles from the sides of the two large control panels. #Look at the Fire Extingisher instructions. Note that they refer to a key attached to the fire extinguisher. #Examine the fire extingisher (not the fire extingisher box), and take the Fire Extinguisher Key from it. #Take the poster from above the fire extinguisher. #Use the Fire Extinguisher Key to open the fire extinguisher box. Collect the four tips from inside it. #Look at the grille on the smaller control panel to the right of the elevator door. It is held on with four bolts, each of which has a particular colour and shape. Use these colours and shapes as a guide to fit the correct handles ''and ''tips from your inventory together to make four wrenches, then use the wrenches to undo the appropriate bolts.? (The game will not allow incorrect tips and handles to be combined, so you can just use trial and error.) #Open the grille and take out the minigame player. #'MINIGAME: '''You must get the green square from the top left of the grid to the bottom right. You can only move the green square by tilting the entire game board, which will make the green square move as far as it can and will move the red squares too. (Solution: Right, Up, Right, Down, Left, Down, Left, Up, Left, Down, Right, Down, Right, Up, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Right.) Get the ''Green Memory Card from the minigame player. #Look at the poster (in the Archive section of the menu) and count the number of old people on the poster. Enter this number on the control panel marked with an old person icon. #Look at the poster again and count the number of babies on the poster. Enter this number on the control panel marked with a baby icon. #On the last control panel, marked with a rabbit icon, enter 0 (the rabbit is "Zero") and get the Blue Memory Card. Then enter 3 (he's Zero "the Third") and get the Red Memory Card. #Put all three memory cards into the monitor above the safe and it will display the escape password. Look at the monitor a second time and it will display the file password. #Enter the file password into the safe and get the file. Then enter the escape password and get the key. #Use the key to open the small panel on the elevator control panel, then press the red button underneath. You found it! Files AB Game : This is where you play the AB game. It appears to be an elevator car. There are six AB rooms in the warehouse on floor A. From the left, they're referred to as 1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc. The interior of each room is identical to the others, with a voting device on the wall and a hatch in the ceiling. AB Gate : This refers to the door of the AB Room. Most elevator doors open horizontally, but this one opens and closes vertically. Most elevators also include a safety feature that prevents the door from closing if anything obstructs it. These doors have no such safety feature. Bracelet: 1 : Each participant has a bracelet attached to their left wrist. If a participant breaks the rules or fails to fulfill certain conditions, then a set of four needles in the bracelet will inject them with two chemicals, in succession. There are only two situations which can cause the bracelet to come off: 1. The person wearing it completes the game and escapes. 2. The heart of the person wearing it stops beating. : Attempting to break the bracelet, or attempting to force it off, will be considered a violation of the rules. AI : AI is short for "Artificial Insemination", which is a process by which eggs are fertillized without the use of a male organ. It is commonly used in the breeding of dairy cattle and pigs, but has also been--- : ...Oh, I'm being told that in this case "AI" stands for "Artificial Intelligence", which is another thing entirely. Have a nice OOO: 1 : Words Zero III says before he leaves. : There are a few variations. *Have a nice trick! *Have a nice trap! *Have a nice traitor! Quantum Computer : A device build by Tom Kwan, a Boise, Idaho commuter. : That's actualy a lie. A quantum computer is a highly advanced machine that uses quantum phenomena such as superposition and entanglement to perform calculations. : Let's say, for example, that you want to determine the prime factors of 5183. : A Van Neumann-style computer (let's call him Paul) would say, "Hmm. Can I divide it by 2? 3? 5?" and just run through numbers like that until it got the answer. : Mr. Kwan, on the other hand (the computer, not the imaginary commuter), would just look at 5183 and say "Obviously it's 71 x 73." : A traditional computer with n'' bits can only be in one of 2 ^ ''n states at once, but a quantum computer with n'' qubits can be in up to 2 ^ ''n states simultaneously ''! : This means a quantum computer can complete calculations that are currently impossible. : That's amazing, Mr. Kwan ! Are you...seeing anybody ? '''Floor A Graffiti' : Someone has written "TWO MILKMEN GO COMEDY" on the wall in the warehouse on floor A. Presumably it refers to a pair of milkmen visiting a comedy club. : The sentence construction, however, is obviously wrong... : There must be a reason why. Category:Escapes